


Couple Of Guys Being Dudes

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Boners, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Jeff's been feeling a little curious and his friend Ian is the only person he can trust with something like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Turned out way longer than expected but I can't really complain.

It started with a tentative knock on Ian’s door.

“Come in,” Ian called out, only half paying attention to what he was permitting.

His door clicked open and in crept Ian’s roommate Jeff, looking all wide-eyed and bashful. Ian looked up from the video he was currently in the process of editing and turned his attention over to Jeff who was shuffling nervously from foot to foot. Ian wasn’t sure why Jeff felt the need to knock on the door before entering since they’re so close, but he supposed Jeff was just being polite and cautious since Ian’s workload had doubled the past few weeks.

“Hey man, what’s up?” Ian asked, noticing how pale Jeff was.

“Not much. I just wanted to see what you were up to,” Jeff tried to say casually as if he wasn’t extremely nervous.

“Just editing a video,” Ian told him, shrugging lazily as if he was bored. “Why? Did you wanna do something?”

Jeff opened his mouth as if he was about to respond, but thought better about it when the words failed him. Something was clearly bothering his roommate, but Ian couldn’t quite place the expression on Jeff’s face. He appeared to be nauseous, like he was an inch away from hurling all over Ian’s bedroom floor. Jeff took a few tentative steps forward, like he was a child being sentenced to a scolding, fidgeting when Ian’s gaze remained on him.

“Are you okay, dude? You look kinda sick,” Ian commented, worry evident in his voice.

“I’m curious,” Jeff blurted out of nowhere, immediately regretting it the moment it passed his lips.

“About what?” Ian inquired, at a loss.

“I’m super nervous and you’re the only person I can trust with something like this,” Jeff went on to say, disregarding Ian’s question because he was trying to avoid answering.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa… Slow down a second,” Ian said calmly, holding his hands out in front of him like Jeff was a distressed animal. “What the hell are you on about Jeff?”

Jeff sighed heavily, shoulders sloping down in defeat as he hung his head slightly.

“Are you really gonna make me spell this out?” Jeff whined.

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me!” Ian complained.

“I wanna know what it's like to kiss a guy,” Jeff admitted, blushing furiously when a grin slowly spread across Ian’s smug face and he started to chuckle deep in his throat. “Don’t look at me like that! And quit laughing!”

“Did you honestly expect me to react any differently?” Ian snarked, thoroughly amused by Jeff’s embarrassment. When Jeff’s expression didn’t change and his gaze dropped slightly, Ian frowned. “Wait, you’re serious?”

“Just forget about it,” Jeff sighed dismissively, turning to leave to spare himself even more embarrassment. “I'm gonna go crawl under a pile of my clothes now and hope for a swift end…”

Without a second thought, Ian shot out of his chair, completely abandoning his work, and caught Jeff by the wrist, pulling him back into the center of the room. Jeff stumbled a little because he wasn’t expecting Ian to stop him, let alone _catch him in his arms_ when he nearly fell over. Jeff gripped onto Ian’s shoulders, looking up into his stoic eyes as his friend helped him to stand up straight.

“Jeff, I didn’t mean to laugh at you. I honestly thought you were screwing with me,” Ian apologized, regretting how hurt Jeff looked. “I’m glad you came to me… Even if your options are kinda limited.”

“That’s not the only reason I asked you,” Jeff mumbled in admission, blushing further as he stared pointedly at the floor.

Ian thought he wasn’t meant to hear it, but he did anyway, and he couldn’t help but blush at the implication. The fact that Jeff went out of his way to ask Ian made him feel all warm and special, which was an impressive feat considering he was cold and dead inside. He suddenly realized Jeff was standing way too close to him and he hadn’t even said anything for the longest time.

“You do realize what you’re asking, right?” Ian inquired in a soft voice, looking Jeff in the eyes.

“I'm aware, Ian,” Jeff huffed, snapping mostly because he was feeling thoroughly awkward.

“I just wanna make sure you know what you’re getting yourself into beforehand so you don’t blame me for _seducing_ you or some stupid shit like that later on,” Ian retorted, sounding just as equally pissy as Jeff as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I'm only asking for one kiss, Ian,” Jeff insisted, flushing slightly.

“Yeah, well…” Ian trailed off.

“Well, what?” Jeff pressed, taking a step closer.

“What if one kiss isn’t enough for you?” Ian proposed, arching an eyebrow. “What if you actually _enjoy it_ and get carried away?”

“What if _you_ get carried away?” Jeff taunted right back.

Ian could see Jeff’s pupils dilate ever so slightly and his chest moving more shallowly, making Ian’s pulse quicken. It’s like Jeff was purposely testing him, but Ian didn’t understand what he gained from it. As far as Ian was concerned, Jeff was straight and him flirting with another man shouldn't even be in his skill set. So why was he so damn good at it?

“Well, _if_ that happens, I expect you to stop me,” Ian said resolutely, meaning every word. “I don’t wanna do anything that’s gonna make you uncomfortable. Understand?”

“Yeah, man. I get it,” Jeff groaned, starting to get antsy. “Now kiss me before I wuss out and change my mind.”

“ _Alright_ ,” Ian sighed heavily, dragging Jeff over towards his bed as he took a seat. Jeff looked down at Ian, suddenly losing steam when Ian stared at him expectantly. “Well? Sit down.”

“On the bed?” Jeff asked dumbly.

“ _Yeeaahh_ ,” Ian dragged out with a hint of sass, gripping Jeff’s wrist. “Where else?”

“Just seems a little--”

“What? _Gay_?” Ian interrupted, teasing Jeff who was still a nice shade of pink.

“ _Intimate_! I was gonna say intimate, but you didn’t let me finish!” Jeff defended, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks.

“Just shut up and sit down,” Ian ordered, yanking Jeff onto the bed.

Jeff fell onto the bed in a reclined position so that his elbows were propping him up while Ian towered above him. Ian crowded Jeff, making the other man feel incredibly small in this moment. Jeff started to second guess his request when Ian shifted closer to him. Ian grabbed the front of Jeff’s shirt and tugged on him to sit up straight, bringing them face to face. They were so close to one another that the tips of their noses were barely touching.

“Is this okay?” Ian murmured, placing a hand to Jeff’s chest, stroking slightly. “You still wanna do this?”

“Yeah,” Jeff answered, breathing shallowly. Hypnotized by Ian’s eyes.

“Just relax, okay?” Ian encouraged, staring deeply into Jeff’s eyes.

Jeff nodded, blinking. Ian brought his other hand up to cup the side of Jeff’s stubbled face and leaned forward slowly, gauging Jeff’s resolve. When Jeff made no move to hinder him, Ian proceeded to inch closer with each passing second, rubbing their noses together before finally settling into a chaste kiss. Jeff’s lips immediately glue themselves to Ian’s out of reflex, settling into a rhythm he’s so familiar with. But it felt so different.

It felt _nothing_ like kissing a girl. For one, Ian’s lips were a lot thinner than what Jeff was used to and Ian had a plentiful amount of stubble to match Jeff’s, causing an odd sort of friction as they shifted ever so slightly. Jeff sighed through his nose, finding some comfort in the way Ian was being gentle and caressing his face with his thumb. After what seemed like a long moment of their lips interlocking, Ian parted from his roommate, sending Jeff’s head spinning slightly.

Ian was smirking when Jeff’s eyes finally fluttered open and his cheeks were feverish from a combination of beard burn and hot shame. Jeff didn’t know what to make of it all. It felt weird kissing another man, but strangely comforting knowing it was Ian who was kissing him. It was clear that Ian could see the war raging on in Jeff’s head, which only seemed to widen his smirk.

“Whaddya think of that?” Ian asked, teasing Jeff but also genuinely curious.

“I don’t know,” Jeff stuttered nervously, looking up at Ian bashfully. “Maybe we should try again?” Jeff offered shyly, then added, “Just to be safe, ya know? I wanna make a proper assessment is all.”

“Whatever you say, man,” Ian chuckled, feeling cocky because he felt that Jeff’s response said it all. He grabbed Jeff by the front of his shirt once again to reel him in, smirking. “Come here. I'm gonna give you a real kiss this time.”

Without waiting for Jeff to say something, Ian pulled his roommate into a rough kiss. Their mouths collided together, bumping their noses uncomfortably against each other’s faces as Ian claimed Jeff in a passionate embrace of lips. Jeff made an _oomph!_ noise that escaped from his nostrils in a shaky breath. This time Ian actually opened his mouth, welcoming the possibility of Jeff’s tongue mingling with his own.

Jeff reciprocated the invitation and brought his hands up to clutch at Ian’s shoulders, grounding himself when Ian wrapped a hand around the back of his neck tenderly. Ian deepened the kiss substantially, really going in with his tongue as Jeff yielded to him. Ian squeezed the nape of Jeff’s neck, being the right side of rough to make Jeff keen pitifully. It was obvious to Ian that Jeff was enjoying this even if his brain had a little trouble computing the information first.

Which is why Jeff climbed into Ian’s lap without even thinking it through first and Ian let him. Everything they had discussed about stopping each other from taking it too far had gone out the window and both men were reduced to a more basic and primal subroutine. It didn’t seem to matter to Jeff that he was kissing another dude, a dude that happened to be his friend, all that mattered was _contact_. And _a lot_ of it.

The hand Ian had wrapped around the back of Jeff’s neck slowly crept up towards the other man’s hair and pulled at it tenderly. Jeff’s head tipped back a fraction of an inch, coaxing his mouth open to welcome Ian’s tongue. Their tongues slid against one another in an intimate tangle, solidifying the fact that this had gotten out of hand fast and neither of them regretted it for a second. In fact, Jeff embraced the hot shame pulsing through his veins as he wiggled in Ian’s lap.

Ian made an appreciative noise deep in his throat when Jeff’s ass grinded nicely against his crotch. It encouraged Ian to yank more firmly on Jeff’s hair as they moved together experimentally. Jeff gasped every so often whenever they broke apart for air, pausing only to state at each other for a brief moment as if to ask if this was okay. The answer was usually clear as Jeff’s pupils were blown wide and his heart was pounding erratically.

Jeff clutched at Ian like his life depended on it, knuckles turning white as he twisted the fabric of Ian’s shirt in his sweaty hands. One of Ian’s hands dropped down to Jeff’s hip and gripped it tightly, hips moving on their own accord up into Jeff’s jean clad ass. Jeff made a whimpering noise as they sucked and nipped at each other’s lips, voicing his enjoyment through it all.

By the time they were both panting and red in the face with arousal, they finally calmed down enough to come back to their senses. Jeff looked like a wreck, what with his messy hair, puffy lips, and the protruding erection in the front of his jeans. Ian wasn’t faring any better, seeing as how his hard evidence was currently trapped between his lap and Jeff’s ass, poking Jeff incessantly. It was kind of embarrassing to say the least, getting all worked up over making out with your best friend.

Ian was the first one to break the silence.

“So, does that satisfy your curiosity?” Ian inquired, holding Jeff in his lap as they came down from their high.

“Well, it satisfied _one_ of my curiosities,” Jeff teased, feeling extra playful now.

Ian smirked again, loving the monster he had created.

“Mmm, tell me more,” Ian flirted back, feeling more comfortable about pushing the boundaries with his supposedly _straight_ friend.

Truth is, Jeff didn’t really know what he was anymore after all that. All he knew was, was that he had _enjoyed_ kissing Ian while having stubble scrape against his face like a rash and feeling someone else’s erection nudging into him. He loved the way Ian took control of the kiss and pulled his hair just the right side of painful. It didn’t matter to Jeff whether he was gay, straight, or bisexual…

Jeff had tasted blood and he wanted _more_.


End file.
